


Engaged

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [56]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ringo gives George a gift.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Engaged

“Put this on,” Ringo said, removing a ring and stretching across the couch to give it to George.

“…Why?” George asked, slipping it on.

“Now we’re engaged.”

George’s laughter drowned out the television. “How romantic.”

“Whatcha laughing for? I’m serious,” Ringo grinned.

“Course you are.” George kissed his cheek. “Except it’s not legal—”

“Shh.” Ringo pressed a finger to George’s lips. “Don’t ruin our engagement night.”

“Fine. What’s next, now that I’ve accepted your magnificent proposal?”

“Go to the bedroom and celebrate?”

A ridiculous way to get George into bed, but sweet all the same. Besides, the ring felt incredible.

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend got engaged today and I'm very excited <3


End file.
